


On the Rocks

by etec



Category: Gunnerkrigg Court
Genre: And the living is easy, Biting, Classic Sci-fi, Cunnilingus, F/F, Ice Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, Teasing, Temperature Play, nose kisses, summertime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 06:46:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4696151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etec/pseuds/etec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hot and Kat is bored. Paz solves both (mostly).</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Rocks

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fic I wrote a while ago but never did much with. Not really happy with it but it's not gonna get redone anytime soon, so here ya go. Don't blame me for the title, I was listening to Travi$ Scott while uploading.

 

Summer. The heat hung thick in the air. Katerina Donlan was splayed out on her bunk, listening to the buzzing of the array of electric fans surrounding her. She had been trying to get through an old, ratty sci-fi novel she had taken off of her father’s shelf, but she couldn’t stay focused for long. Things in the Court were winding down. Summer vacation was less than a month away, her and Annie to Scotland, and… she interrupted herself before she could finish that thought, and turned back to the pages of Dan Simmons’ _Hyperion_.

The door swung open. Paz. Her and Annie had been in and out of the room all day. Kat didn’t even bother to look up from her book - until Paz walked swiftly over, hopped onto the bed and leaned over. Kat glanced up, and then back to her book. Paz’s sable arms bordered the other girl’s prone form on either side, and she remembered how strong they were, even though they didn’t look like much. Kat smiled.

“Hi,” Paz said, craning her neck to try to see what Kat was reading, giving Kat a nice view down her grey halter top. She tried to resist staring. Summer was a nice season.

“Hey to you too.” Kat kept the book in front of her. “What’s up? Not going anywhere this time?”

Paz jumped forward, stopping herself with a peck on Kat’s nose. “Bored. Is Annie around?”

“No. Medium stuff, I think.” Kat raised an eyebrow. “Why do you ask?”

“Tesón.”             

Kat immediately glanced around, even though she knew they were alone. A little shiver ran down her spine.

The face in front of her was already close enough to feel it’s warmth, and Kat tossed her book aside, throwing her arms around Paz’s neck. Their mouths met, and Paz pushed eagerly towards her, but after a second Kat broke the kiss. She held her girlfriend at the shoulders, ignoring her look of surprise and disappointment. After taking a slow breath, Kat said, “You’re leaving for Spain in- in two weeks, right?” The words came out weak. Kat felt her eyes burn and she glanced away from the other girl, fixing her gaze on the white wall to her left.

Paz was silent for a long second before she replied. “Right.” Her head fell into the crook of Kat’s neck. “I don’t want to think about that right now.” The voice came out muffled, the warm breath uncomfortably humid.

“Sorry, I just...” Kat let her words trail off into nothingness. She knew she didn’t have to say anything, but she still wanted to. “I’ll miss you.”

“I will miss you too. I wanted you to come, really, but I-“ Paz voice cracked, just slight enough for Kat to notice. Gently, she lifted Paz’s face up to hers and stroked her cheek.

“It’s fine. I shouldn’t have brought it up.” Their lips brushed together just barely. “Let’s just enjoy the time we have together now, okay?”

Paz agreed. Kissing Kat fervently, she renewed her affections with a newfound determination. Soon, both girls were only focused on each other.

“Ah, that tickles!” Kat giggled slightly as Paz made a slow trail of kisses down Kat’s neck, and soon her tongue traced the line just above Kat’s collarbone. Expeditious hands found their way underneath Kat’s shirt and began to pull it over her head. Paz paused, admiring Kat’s supple body, shining with sweat.

“Uh, hey? You still there?” The shirt was still half-over Kat’s head, covering her face and holding her arms up at an awkward angle. Paz laughed at the sight, mulling over her options. As soon as Kat heard that, she knew her lover would make the most of this.

“Be patient.” The Galician surveyed the room. Electric fans buzzed all around the room, the radio on the table next to the bed – there. A mostly empty glass sat next to it, a few half-melted ice cubes at the bottom. She grabbed it, grinning at her luck.

“Paz? What are you – augh!” Kat gasped as she felt the bottom of the wet, cold glass rest against her bare stomach. Quick as it appeared, the sensation was gone again, and she found herself once aware of how goddamn hot it was in this room. “That was actually kind of nice,” she said, hoping Paz would find new things to do with the glass. Fortunately, Paz was thinking the same thing. There was the sound of ice clinking and the springs of the bed shifting as Paz repositioned herself.

Cold. Wet softness, the familiar sensation of Paz’s tongue on her chest, but this time it was frigid, and she felt something hard and freezing poking out between Paz’s lips. “Oh, t-that feels...” Kat cut off. The chill in her chest spread as Paz deftly moved her mouth, dragging her tongue and the ice cube along one of Kat’s small breasts. Gasping, Kat squirmed underneath Paz’s strong legs, pushing her chest towards Paz. The very tip of the ice cube pressed against Kat’s nipple, and she let out a yelp. It stung. “Paz, stop,” she choked, heaving for breath under the fabric of her shirt. “Too much.”

A tink sounded as Paz spat the ice cube back into the glass. “ _Merda_ , sorry Katerina. I forgot how sensitive you were. Do you want to stop?”

Kat could hear the concern in Paz’s voice. She scrambled for ways to mend the situation. “I’m fine, really. It just hurt a little is all.”

“Well, alright,” Paz said. “Do you want me to get rid of that shirt, so you can see?”

Her response should’ve been yes, but something stopped her. Kat was glad that Paz was unable to see her blush. “Um, no... I-I like it.” She waited a long second for a reply.

“What was that?” Paz said, leaning closer.

“I, um... I think it’s... kind of arousing,” Kat muttered. She knew that Paz was enjoying this much more than she should have.

“Well then,” Paz said, the pleasant tone back in her voice. A few moments of silence stretched on, interrupted only by faint sounds of the glass and Paz moving around on the bed.

Kat felt the glass on her belly again. She inhaled sharply, trying to avoid tipping it with her squirming. Beads of water trickled down the glass and made trails across her bare skin. She waited, anticipating and craving Paz’s touch.

After an agonizing moment of silence, swift hands unbuttoned Kat’s shorts and yanked them down her hips. The hands withdrew, and she heard Paz’s snicker. “Are you wearing spats as underwear?”

Kat flushed under the shirt that covered her head. “Shut up! I haven’t done laundry this week. And they’re comfy.”

“Oh yes, of course. They also show things off nicely…”

A jolt ran through Kat as she felt Paz squeeze her thighs tightly. She both loved and hated what Paz did to her, teasing and prodding until she was a breathless, helpless mess that only wanted to be satisfied. Paz’s hands roamed further upwards. Kat concentrated on not making any embarrassing noises. “Come on, hurry up,” she said, wiggling her hips suggestively in Paz’s grasp.

“Okay, if you say so…” The chill of the glass had numbed Kat’s stomach, but for a moment she felt the sensation lift, until the glass was returned to a slightly different spot, and she shuddered at the renewed cold. Droplets of water formed a pool in her navel. Paz’s took hold of her waist, and the bed let out a slight creak as she lay down. Kat inhaled.

“Aah!” An icy tongue ran up the length of Kat’s crotch. The shock made her breathing shallow and her legs tremble, but Paz didn’t slow down, and soon the front of Kat’s compression shorts was soaked with a mixture of saliva and frigid water. Sometimes, the hard ice cube would press against Kat, sending another jolt up her spine. The pleasure brought by Paz’s soft tongue combined with the wet fabric created a completely unique feeling. “God yes, more,” Kat managed to choke out in between gasps. Abruptly, Paz withdrew, stopping her ministrations. Kat let her tense body collapse back into the bed, accompanied by a noise of distinct disappointment. “Wha- hey! I was enjoying that!”

The ice cube fell onto Kat’s taunt stomach unceremoniously. “They say,” Paz’s voice rang out clearly, “that the coldness makes someone very sensitive.” Fingers hooked under the waist of Kat’s spats, and whisked them off without delay. “Because,” Kat’s legs were lifted, and then there were strong shoulders under them, supporting them, “the blood is all brought to the surface.” Hands arched her back, pushing her hips forward. The glass fell onto the bed, but neither girl took notice.

“H-holy shit,” slipped out of Kat’s mouth. Paz’s lips were still cold, but her breath was warm, and her tongue felt blazing hot and freezing at the same time. Kat thrust her hips, letting Paz lap deeply at her raw pussy, spreading the intoxicating pleasure further. Slowly, Paz worked her way up to Kat’s rosy clit. She was in bliss, Paz working diligently to bring her to the very brink. Just as Kat thought that she was going to reach her limit, the warm, eager tongue left her, and Paz nuzzled and kissed the inside of her thighs until her breathing slowed and her legs stopped shaking.

“How was that?” Paz sounded like she already knew the answer.

“Don’t stop now.” Kat’s voice came out as a low growl, surprising her with its ferocity. She almost apologized, but caught herself before she opened her mouth again.

“Oh? Is there something you want?” Paz had moved on to Kat’s stomach, and punctuated her question with a gentle bite.

“You – ah, dammit!” Kat fell back onto the bed as Paz wiggled out from under her legs, letting her get full access to the length of Kat’s stomach, although she didn’t release her grip on Kat’s thighs. Paz’s tongue flitted across Kat’s navel, and suddenly she found it very hard to put her thoughts in order. “Stop teasing and get your face back down there!” She was almost yelling.

Another love bite, but this one was lower. “Ask _nicely._ ”

“Come on,” Kat whined, cursing the way that her voice strained. “Please?” She hated how desperate Paz made her, but it was all worth it for the way she made Kat feel. “You win. Again,” she sighed.

“Better,” Paz’s voice sounded sweetly. “But you still haven’t told me what you want.” Her breath was ticklish in the wetness between Kat’s thighs.

Kat whimpered, spreading her legs further, surrendering herself to Paz. “I wanna cum,” she said, the words slurring. Paz graciously obliged, burying Kat’s clit in her lips and tongue, her hands gripping Kat’s backside and pulling her closer. Kat assisted, wrapping her legs over Paz’s back in a lover’s embrace. She felt herself tumble over the edge before she could even vocalize her pleasure, the only sign being her tense thighs and the sweet juices that made trails down Paz’s chin.

Kat rode out the waves of pleasure, letting Paz slowly work her down. “You made such a mess!” Paz said in a half-scolding tone before she returned to licking the inner curves of Kat’s thighs clean. She enjoyed the comforts of Paz’s touch for a few seconds more before she flinched at the cold glass that rolled against her side. It seemed almost funny now. Paz had walked in, stripped her, teased her out, and brought her to climax in less than fifteen minutes.

The bed shifted as Paz crawled up towards Kat’s head. Bright light assaulted her vision, and Paz was now kneeling over her, clutching the shirt that had been blinding her. Paz swiftly bent down and kissed her. Kat could taste herself on Paz’s mouth and insistent tongue. Remembering that she finally had use of her arms again, Kat pulled Paz closer, her bare body against the smooth fabric of Paz’s shirt.

Eventually they broke away, but Kat still held Paz’s face close to her own. “Have fun?” Kat said, her voice still uneven.

“Of course,” Paz whispered. Her gaze was lowered, obscuring her eyes. “Almost as much as you.” She glanced up and smirked. “Your hands are still shaking.” Paz wasn’t wrong. Kat had just enough time to notice the way her thumb trembled against Paz’s cheek before the girl pulled her back in, and she was lost in her scent and her touch and the taste of her lips.

They napped away the rest of the afternoon lazily, curling up under the covers once Kat started to shiver. She huddled as close to Paz as she could, wondering how long two weeks could last.


End file.
